History of Yumegakure
Yumegakure Then Yumegakure nestled in the heart of the forest boarding the land of Fire. With its bridged water and surroundings of forest trees and mountains was lead by the Amagiri clan. The Amagiri clan ruled over the village at this time and for some time in its beginning and its prime. The village prospered under their rule with the many trades coming in and through via the land of Fire boarder lingering to the north, this kept the village alive with work. In its prime, Yumegakure was lead by Gensui Amagiri, who lead his village with pride, strength and ruthlessness of any great shinobi was installed with within the village of Yumegakure. But the years following, upon the winds that blew through the village, Yumegakure was visited by the Tenro clan, upon the destruction uprising of the Three-Headed Guardian Beast. In the process of sealing away the giant beast, the Tenro clan gained ruler -ship over the forest-village, sending the Amagiri clan members into banishment. The Tenro, and Yumegakure village alike became a threat to not trifle with. The village to the north made a pact with Yumegakure of peace. The years after the banishment of the Amagiri clan, one soul member of the clan sought vengeance against the Tenro clan. Gensui went to every length to see his hatred for the clan fulfilled. Using his own son as one of his own methods to seek the success in bringing down the Tenro clan. Gensui went to greater lengths, manipulating the village into believing that the giant beast was one of the tailed beasts, Kurama. Then unleashing the very beast that was sealed away by the Tenro clan, for the sake of the safety of the village then faking his own death in the battle of the giant beast, causing the village as a whole to blame the village to the north for the destruction of the village, and the death of their former leader. Gensui believed that this would bring down the Tenro clan as a whole, in the goals of bringing together Yumegakure back to the Amagiri through the tragedy caused by the giant beast, then the blame would be put on the Tenro. Which, Gensui thought would evenly settle the score. Gensui intended his plans to change the world and he thus, creating a "utopia" for the Amagiri. But those dreams where not to be fulfilled, as the Three-Headed Guardian Beast absorbed Gensui's powers it destroyed the village bringing the village to its knees. The utopia that Gensui sought was only the destruction of his own village along with the innocent life within the village. After the battle of brining the vengeance breaded beast, the village laid in ruins. This caused what was left of the existing shinobi clans to go either north, south, east or even west. To seek out other refuge, leaving the barren landscape of Yumegakure to lay in waist. Yumegakure Today Yumegakure to return to its prime, but they also knew they couldn't go down this road alone. In their plans of rebuilding the once mighty Yumegakure, the Tenro sent out ninjas to the four corners of the continent in the hopes of finding the Amagiri clan. This would be the sign of Yumegakure's new beginning as a transformed village. The two clans were brought together under the pact and understanding, and the same dream to rebuild Yumegakure. Though between the two clans, resentment still lied within their heritage. But the two clans set aside their differences and set out on the long road to bring Yumegakure back to her feet once more. Within a time span of generations both clans and their new generations, spanning of 35 years since the two clans started their goals to bring Yumegakure back to its former glory. The ninjas sent to the four corners again, to bring the ones that were sent away, were bring brought back, a family at a time. To Yumegakure to bring it back to life. With a new Kage in position, installed with his families and clan's dream to further Yumegakure into the future. The Yumekage continues to build Yumegakure into a new prime, new dreams and new goals for the village. But the past mistakes of a clan once great still lingers in the air, but for their own sake, and the sake of the village, they thrive together. But not everyone in the village sees the mistakes made easily forgivable. Category:Yumegakure Category:History Category:Information Category:Yumegakure History